Forgive Me, But I Love You
by Cruponda
Summary: I've been noticing a severe lack of Tendershipping fanfics lately. So, here's a little something about Ryou and Bakura. Please Read and Enjoy!
AN: Just a little something. Plox read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything at all for that matter, RURURURURURU!

FORGIVE ME, BUT I LOVE YOU

It's warm. The sun is shining brightly. It still seems like a regular old spring day. As if nothing bad had happened.

I'm still sitting on his front porch, waiting for him to open the door and let me in... waiting for him to forgive me, for what I've done to him.  
I still remember what happened two days ago... It was a dark and stormy night. The cold gloom of a nightly rainfall enveloped the whole of Domino city. The streets were empty and desolate, nobody was outside. Warm light flooded out of a few windows, but most people had already gone to bed by this point.

It must've been around midnight when I came across my friend Malik in one of the shady taverns we both like to frequent. I sat down next to him, and we both drank industrial quantities of alcohol, mostly Salmiakki Koskenkorva and other finnish drinks.

By the time the rain had finally stopped and the dark clouds had vanished, revealing the shining night sky above, I bade Malik farewell and embarked on my drunken journey home. I knew that there was someone waiting for me at home. Someone, who had changed my life. Someone, I wanted near me for the rest of my earthly existence.

When I arrived home, I drunkenly shambled up the stairs. Quietly, I opened the bedroom door and beheld my love. How innocent he looked, his sleeping form on the bed naked except for a black jockstrap.

Waves of moonlight rippled over skin as white as china, and equally fragile looking. Just when I took a step forward towards the bed, the door behind me fell shut and two beautiful brown eyes opened, rudely awoken by the noise. Ryou looked at me confused.

My thoughts clouded by the Salmiakki, I took one more step towards him and climbed into the bed. He struggled as I put my arms around him. I just gripped him tighter and began kissing him passionately. He began to tremble and kept asking me to let go of him. He was obviously frightened. Frightened by me and by what I was bout to do to him. His fear meant nothing to me in this moment of joy. I pinned him to the white pillows of his bed and took him by force. Ryou tried to crawl away and begged me to stop, while tears and blood were streaming down his cheeks and buttocks. I didn't even bother reacting to his pleas.

By the time I came into his jockstrap-framed ass, he had stopped struggling, but he was still crying. An entire ocean of tears was running down his cheeks, his smudgy eye-liner turning his face into a grotesque work of modern art.

***** 

This hadn't been the only time I did that sort of thing with him. On some days, I had spanked him as well... I don't even know, why. He was so pure and innocent. But I didn't understand my feelings for him back then.

The following day, I left the house early in the morning. Neither of us had slept that last night. He had just been laying there, sobbing silently, keeping me away this whole night. I wanted to wrap my arm around him, maybe offer him some comfort, but I... couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I knew that if I did, there'd be nothing but pain and hatred staring back at me from those beautiful brown eyes. So I decided to go out and give both of us a few hours to calm down.

That was two days ago. Since then, he has locked himself in his bedroom and not come out once. Again, I knock on the door, but only silence answers me back. I starting to get a little worried now. I may have hurt his feelings when I fucked him without his consent, without thinking of the consequences. I'm feeling impatient... and frightened.

I use brute force to break down the door. Then, I look at the bed. There lies Ryou on bedsheets stained red with blood. He has slit his wrists. In his right hand is a blood stained knife.

I walk over to him, run my fingers through his dishevelled hair and realise that he's no longer breathing. Everything around us is quite.

There's a note next to him. He didn't bother to write more than five words. I can feel my heart begin to ache, and tears are streaming down my cheeks. I read his final words over and over again.

"But I still love you...!" 

Overwhelmed by the searing tears, I lean over him and kiss his cold, lifeless lips one last time. I tell him that I feel sorry for what I did, that I never wanted to hurt him... but there is no answer.

I've always loved him, since I first met him... but I never showed it to him.

All of a sudden, I'm feeling lonely... so alone. All I can think of is Ryou. I want to be with him, I understand that now.  
I pry the knife from his cold, dead fingers and slash my wrists with it the same way he did. Then, I lay down on the bed next to him.

"Forgive me, I love you!"

I close my eyes as darkness devours me.

THE END, rururururururururu


End file.
